


The Tiger Lily Is My Favorite Flower

by zams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Spencer has freckles. Derek likes them. A lot.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger Lily Is My Favorite Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html?thread=1999417#t1999417) on the [Criminal Minds Kink Meme](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html) on LJ.
> 
> Thanks to **Taylor** for beta'ing and the title!

\---

The freckles are so faint, Derek doesn't notice them at first. Sitting on his couch with Spencer wrapped up in his arms, they're trading soft kisses and relaxing after spending the day out at the zoo. It was hot and sunny, and they enjoyed walking hand-in-hand while they wandered around the zoo, watching the animals play and sunbathe.

Derek didn't need to read any of the signs because Spencer was quick to fire off random facts and statistics about nearly every animal and even the flora, and all Derek had to do was smile and listen to Spencer talk.

But now, Spencer's silent. His eyes are closed, his face is relaxed, and his lips pink and shiny from where Derek's been kissing him. And as Derek leans in for yet another kiss, they catch his eye.

 _Freckles_.

Dozens of tiny freckles that dust Spencer's upper cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

"Derek?" Spencer murmurs, his eyes fluttering open when Derek goes too long without kissing him. "What's wrong?"

Derek doesn't say anything, eyes still glued on the trail of freckles peppering Spencer's nose and cheeks. It's both the most adorable and sexiest thing he's ever seen and he can't stop staring. He just wants to look at them, and maybe touch them, taste them, count them, lick them, kiss them...

"Derek!"

"What?" Derek asks, startled out of his imagining of nibbling on those tempting little dots. With some difficultly, he tears his eyes away from the freckles and meets Spencer's eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Spencer asks, sounding a little embarrassed, but mostly confused. He tilts his head to the side, considering Derek more suspiciously than Derek thinks is warranted. "Well?"

"You have... freckles," Derek says, not even embarrassed about being caught staring, and he reaches out to lightly caress Spencer's cheek, tracing the curve of it and those wonderful freckles.

"Freckles?" Spencer repeats, brow furrowing. "Oh," he says. "Prolonged sun exposure often triggers the appearance of freckles in fair complexioned persons who have a genetic predisposition to them." He talks about it the same way he talks about anything – detached, scientific, like it's not himself he's discussing, but some other, different person.

"Is that right?" Derek muses, leaning closer. Spencer's adorable. "Fascinating."

Spencer swallows. "Yes," he says, voice a bit unsteady the way it always is when Derek flusters him with his focused attention. Suddenly, the temperature in the room seems to rise as the air becomes more sexually charged.

"They'll go away," Spencer says, fidgeting. "Don't worry."

"Baby," Derek breathes over Spencer's mouth. "Why would I want them to go away?"

Spencer shivers, biting at his bottom lip. "You... like them?"

"I love them," Derek promises. He reaches out to lightly touch Spencer's lip where he's biting it. "So sexy, baby," he says as he gently kisses Spencer, tugging him into his lap. He slides his arms around Spencer's back to pull him in tight against his chest, and Spencer lets him, putting his own arms around Derek's shoulders, completely comfortable with his position.

"They're so tempting," Derek says. His voice is soft, faintly caressing. "I just want to taste them." He tips his head up and slowly presses his lips to Spencer's right cheek, drawing out the anticipation. He kisses all along the line of freckles, tongue dipping out every now and then to taste. He does the same with Spencer's other cheek and his nose before he's satisfied and finally pulls back.

Spencer's eyes are closed and his face is flushed. Derek can see him faintly trembling. He's so gorgeous Derek wants to look at him forever, just like this.

"So you admit you have a freckle kink, then?" Spencer asks after a moment, finally opening his eyes.

The words aren't completely steady, and Derek can hear the pleasure in his tone.

"Yes," Derek says, unrepentant. "And for the record, I also have a glasses kink, a hair kink, and an obscure fact kink." He flashes Spencer a wicked smile and winks. "Basically, I have a Spencer kink. Everything you do gets me hot, Pretty Boy."

Spencer's flush deepens and he glances away, Derek's blatant appreciation leaving him off balance. It's not that Spencer's uncomfortable with Derek's affection, or even that he thinks it's undeserved, but Spencer hasn't been in many relationships, and the ones he has been in – with both men and women – didn't include much physical affection.

Derek, on the other hand, is very demonstrative, tactile, and vocal with his affection. If he's not kissing, touching, and holding Spencer, then he's saying something that makes him melt.

Derek's confident that Spencer'll get so used to the compliments that he opens up enough to start turning Derek's flirty comments right back on him. Spencer's touchy himself, and even if he's not entirely comfortable with all the physicality yet, he definitely won't let Derek get the last word in much longer. And with that big brain of his, Spencer's flirty comments will be so long winded and full of advanced vocabulary that Derek won't know what to do with himself.

Spencer's still quiet, and just when Derek's about to break the silence himself, Spencer suddenly kisses him, soft, sweet, and gentle. Derek's taken aback, but only for a moment, and then he's kissing Spencer back and holding him close. Yes, he definitely has a Spencer kink.

\---


End file.
